A letter to Alison
by Kaynasou
Summary: ONE SHOT. One of the teenagers Alison has been harasing decides to break the silence and tell her everything she endured. Filled with emotions. This letter will change Alison's life.
1. A who?

_**Hi so this is a one shot. You probaly know what it is from the summary and the title. Please review and let me know what you think.**_

* * *

I'm writing you this letter because I need to. I want you to know what you have done to me. I can't take it anymore, I am exhausted. I know I don't diserve it, I don't know what I've done nor when I've done it but there must be a reason. Every day at school I see your eyes, all of you who are judging, ridiculing and lowering me down. It hurts me to see the hate in everyone's eyes. I don't have friends, just ennemies. Every time I walk across the hall, I feel your eyes on me, I hear your insults which I began to believe. I never looked at myself as fat, slutty, ugly and stupid, until now.

I could never understand how my hell started, what triggered it. I'm done with dealing with the words that you guys speak because they became truth for me. I'm like a virus, no one wants it in their life. I am still there no matter what you do. I don't even know why it never ended. It's been three years since the day that you walked in my life. Everything started with you. You were the one to see my imperfections and you didn't hesitate to use them against me. Why did you choose to make me feel like I'm nothing? Like I don't belong to this world? Like I'm such a disappointment to my parents? I don't have reason enough to keep living the life that you love to turn into hell. I wish I could be you. I really do, you have confidence, you have beauty. Everyone loves you and you have the world at your feet. Then what is left for me? The one that you teared apart? Who's life has no meaning? Nothing! Your words destroyed me and killed me, day after day.

I've tried so hard to fit in, I starved myself, I changed my style, colored my hair, listened to different music. But it was never good enough for you, never. I just wasn't made to have friends. I once told myself that there must be something wrong with me. That I must be a freak, that exlained why the whole world hated me so much. I thought that the best thing to do was to end my life. That you'd all be better off without me and that I was the problem. That I was the poison that kept everyone else from being happy. That's when I started to drink, alcohol was an escape. The only place I cared about no one's opinion about me. When I couldn't drink, I put my energy elsewhere. I hurt myself, I cut my arms with a razor. It hurt, but it was my way of punishing myself for being such a weirdo. At first I did it to punish myself, but it quickly became a need. When I felt too disgusting, too ugly, I thought I could cut the ugly out of me. It was my way to clean myself, and it helped me hold on to life, and least for a moment.

One day I was tired, more humilations, more insults and death wishes. I cried myself on the bed and decided that I've had enough. Death seemed to be the solution to the anger that was eating me alive, the hate that I had for myself. I couldn't even stand looking at my face in the mirror. I went to my parents room and I took the gun from my father's locked jar and I put it against my temple. I was ready to shoot. Right in the head, no chance to survive. This would finally be over. But right before I pulled the trigger I thought: why should I be the one to die? What have I ever done to any of the teenagers that made my life what it is? Nothing. If I am not the problem in that story than who is? The only logical answer was you. You Alison, you never let me in. I always felt like crap around you. And now that I realise that, everything seems so clear. The one who's death would be a gift to the world is you. Believe me when I say that I will make sure you pay for what you've done to me.

I'm crying while the words just keep coming to my pen. Tears of pain, of sadness, of sorrow. You destroyed me, now I have to pick up the pieces. Those tears are also tears of joy, of excitement. Now I know you'll get what you diserved. Get ready Alison because now it is time for revenge. I'll be happy to put you in the same position you put me in for such a long time. I'll watch you die more and more each time and I'll enjoy it. I'll laugh just like you did, I'll play with your heart, and tear your soul apart until there is nothing left but darkness. You made me what I would have never become. You made me a person I could never reveal to the world. But it'll be worth it, your suffering will fill my heart with joy. And that's all I think about right now, payback. I will have no mercy, you built a soulless ennemy and I can assure you be able to take the heat. I'll see you soon. I promise.

.A

* * *

_**What do think? Much love.**_

_**Please favorite if you liked it and review.**_


	2. Author note

Hi people of the internet. I was getting a little inspired and was thinking on writing more chapters. How would you feel about that?


End file.
